


Training Shorts

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Bucky - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: Bucky catches the reader in a sweatshirt and boy shorts and he gets turned on.





	Training Shorts

Bucky had just gotten back from a mission with some of the Avengers. He’s tired, battered and bruised, and a shower and a nap sound amazing right now.

Most nights he couldn’t sleep. Sleep was basically pointless if you weren’t around. You weren’t there to keep him warm and no amount of throw blankets could replace the feeling you give him. And some nights, dare he say, he got horny. Steve had a strict rule about no contact during a mission, and Bucky respected that; it could endanger anyone he was trying to contact. Some nights, Bucky just wanted to say fuck it all and Skype you, but he knew, he knew that that was a dumb and selfish move.

Besides being injured, on the way back Bucky was restless. He just wanted to see you, he just wanted to hold you and kiss you and fuck you senseless, but he had to be patient. Just for a little while longer.

He leaves the infirmary in a rush, wanting nothing more than to see you after an agonizing couple of weeks apart. He searches his room and yours, only to come up with nothing. A pout sets across his lips as he runs his fingers through his hair.

Where could she be?

He turns the corner, making his way to the training grounds as one last attempt to look before he goes to nap when he slams into a body. “Shit!” He curses, watching the body fall in front of him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t even see you-”

“What the fuck?!” You yell out, not even realizing who it was as you rub your head. It honestly could have been any man in the tower, considering everyone’s chest was so hard. You didn’t need to look up to know that it was a man.

But Bucky knew it was you the second you opened your mouth. He smiled as you continued to curse him out, throwing in some curses from your native language as well. “You done, doll?”

Your head snaps up and you gasp. “Bucky?!” He holds out his arms and you jump up and crash into his chest, this time moving your forehead out of the way. “Baby, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, princess.” He closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of having his body flush against yours. The warmth that he longed for returned, causing him to sigh contently.

You pull away from him, smiling in his face, having a total shift in your mood now that your man is back. Bucky’s mood shifts too, but from happy and tired, too frustrated and slightly horny. “Um, doll, what are you wearing?”

His eyes rake down at your outfit, his large hoodie, and your training shorts the only thing on your body. “I just came back from training, babe. I was gonna go take a shower and make some food, but you’re here now.” You kiss his cheek and he tenses. You notice the shift in his mood, and you pull back looking into his lust filled eyes.

“Buck, everything okay?” For a second he doesn’t answer, keeping his eyes trained on your lower half being restricted in those tight ass pants.

“Come with me.” Is all he says before he takes your hand and leads you back into the gym area.

“Bucky, wait!” You laugh, running behind him as he takes long strides. “I just finished training!”

“We’re not about to train, doll.” He backs you up into a wall, cornering you with his hands to prevent you from escaping him. His head ducks down and captures your lips in a heated kiss. He moans against your mouth, missing the feeling of having you so close, about to commit such an intimate action. Your hands are placed on his chest gripping on his shirt to pull him impossibly closer.

He breaks apart from your lips, moving down to your jaw and your neck, peppering kisses and leaving a few trails of hickey on your warm skin. “Bucky, I’m all sweaty!”

“I am, too, doll. ‘S fine…” His hands move down to your waist, gripping it tightly and his ground his boner into your hips. You moan, moving one of your hands up to scratch his scalp.

“Don’t…Don’t you wanna wait until after we shower?” He smirks against your skin, picking you up and in a swift motion and leading you to the back towards the showers.

“Let’s just save some water..” You smirk up at him before pulling him down to your lips again. The kiss is more passionate, even more, heated than before. Your hands move under his shirt, feeling his chiseled abs and chest before removing it all together. He pulls your sweater off as well, throwing it somewhere behind him as he backs you up into a shower stall. He removes his shoes and pants in a hurry, stumbling a few times, but succeeding, nonetheless. The overhead shower rains down, the sudden coldness causing you to gasp, but not once did you break the kiss.

Bucky, though, had other plans. Her kisses down your chest, taking your ample breasts in his hands and squeezing as he gets on his knees, kissing above your belly button before pulling away from your body. He takes both of his hands and rips your shorts in half, making you gasp.

“Those are my favorite pants! What the hell!” You weren’t entirely mad, they were getting a little too small anyway. You just wanted Bucky where you needed him most.

“I will buy you new ones.” He grunts as he pulls down your panties. He eyes your slick heat, licks his lips, and licks a long, wet stripe between your folds. You gasp, hands immediately flying to his head and fisting his hair.

“Fuck, Bucky!” You drag out, biting your lip and he continues to explore every part of your dripping pussy with his tongue. His hands grip your waist, no doubt leaving bruises as he continues to eat you out messily. The water cascading down both of you is steaming, only making you feel more comfortable.

Bucky adds a single finger into your waiting hole, slowly, watching your face form into a gasp at the feeling. He moans against your clit as your walls squeeze and clench over his finger before you grip his hair tighter, screaming out your first orgasm. He smiles, watching your cum drip down your thighs. You look down at him, trying so hard to catch your breath. You nearly moan at the sight of your juices spread all over his beard only for it to be washed away by the shower water.

“Bucky, I need you to fuck me!” He stands up, bringing his mouth up to yours once again. You moan against his lips, tasting yourself on his. He takes his hard penis and lines it up with your entrance, and before you could prepare yourself, he pushes in without further warning, filling you up to the hilt and crying out in your ear.

His hips piston into yours, your legs wrapping around his waist. The cold tile is a refreshing feeling against Bucky’s heated body and the hot shower. “Doll,” he grunts into your neck. “I’ve missed you so much. I missed how you felt on my cock, baby. Did you miss me?”

“Yes, Bucky, yes!” You cry out, running your nails up his back. “Fuck me harder, Bucky, please!” He complies, having a firmer grip on your wet thighs, going even faster. His constant thrusts meeting yours. He lets go of one of your thighs, bringing his metal arm to circle your clit. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come!” You squeal out, clenching down around him.

“Doll, if you keep doin’ that, I’m not going to last long either.” He moans into your ear, thrusting faster, and circling your clit with added pressure. The floodgates open and you scream out your orgasm.

Bucky follows right after you, feeling you practically milking his orgasm out of him. He lets your legs down, smiling weakly and kisses your cheek. “Can we actually take a shower now, Bucky?” He chuckles before pulling out the shower gel from the rack.

☼☼☼

You and Bucky show up twenty minutes to the mission debriefing. Bucky’s cheeks are flushed, and your skin is glowing.

“Nice of you guys to join us!” Steve yells out, making Bucky roll his eyes before sitting down in the back of the room with you in his lap.

“Where’d you guys come from?” Tony whispers, trying his best not to disturb Steve further.

“The showers downstairs.” You smirk, not ashamed at all of your previous activity.

“Are you serious?!” Tony yells out, completely losing all fucks he ever did about the debriefing. “I just had the showers cleaned!”


End file.
